Jeux de Bella et Carlisle
by andromida1964
Summary: PT 2 of Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys. Three years later Evil Isabella has decided to play with the Cullens again. Both sides are in for many surprises this time. Let the Evil begin. Please, do not read if you are under 18. C/B plus lots of Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

SM owns it all

**Thank You Annabelle for being my eyes and ears on this chapter. It was so much fun to write. Annabelle and I have been brain-storming concerning this story. Her mind never quits … lol. Hugs !**

Jeux de Bella et Carlisle

Chapter One

Presents

**Edwards POV**

Alice has been anticipating the arrival of the UPS truck for the majority of the day. Apparently, the driver's split-second decisions have been messing with her visions. Humans tend to consume food as well as forget to deliver parcels on their intended routes, which need to be back-tracked and delivered.

I was not sure why Alice was excited to receive a gift from Bella Swan. Given the last time they had seen each other, Alice had turned Bella into a clown of sorts.

We have all questioned what has happened to Bella over the last three years. Carlisle had eventually given up the search for her and had recently permitted Esme to become a mother figure to Marisa. Esme has been overjoyed with her new found little friend. She offers the security and love to Esme that Carlisle will never grant her.

He has never once revealed to the family what his daughter truly is. Although, I had read it in his thoughts when his guard had been down. I have also researched his theories myself. I documented all that I discovered, and placed it behind lock and key. I realize security within a houseful of vampires remains an illusion of sorts. However, I trust my privacy will remain respected.

"I hear the UPS truck turning down the driveway. Edward, I am so excited. I've seen my gift already, and I love it."

Alice was eventually bitten by Carlisle, much to Jasper's dismay. Rank is very important to him, and he feels threatened by his own wife's gift to foresee the future. He wants to be Carlisle's closest confidante. It has been a continuing struggle for power among Jasper and I over the past few years. He holds no control over me, as he does with Alice, and I will remain his greatest threat. I know Jasper's motives are strictly for his own gain, and I have warned Carlisle of such. I just have no actual proof of it. He will slip up however, and has come close to doing so already. I've only been able to get pieces of cut up thoughts and sentences from him so far. No real concrete evidence I can report with any assurance.

"Thank You," Carlisle told the blond man who had delivered our packages to us. Alice was bouncing up and down waiting to receive her gift. "Alice, sit," Carlisle instructed the yapping puppy. "We will open these one at a time. Emmett why don't you begin since Isabella is least likely to be angry with you."

Emmett leapt up grabbing at a large yellow envelope addressed personally to him. He opened it up and observed it carefully.

"It's a treasure map," he announced to us all. He quickly began running in and out of the house while he laughed out loud. He was having fun with this little adventure. After ten more minutes, he headed up the stairs and into his own bedroom opening the closet door. "The hidden treasure is in Rosalie's purse," he proclaimed. I heard him riffling around looking for it. He came back down stairs holding it.

"There's nothing in it, I don't get it."

"Was there a letter or anything else within the envelope?" I asked knowing full well that Bella never does anything half way. Rosalie looked; plucking up the letter enclosed, and began to read. "It says, Emmett, that you should dig deep within my purse for your reward. I apparently have been carrying your balls in it." Rosalie frowned as the rest of us burst out in laughter.

"So that's where they've been all this time," Emmett chuckled being the good sport about it.

"Rosalie, open yours now," Alice suggested offering her a pint-sized box with her gift enclosed. Rosalie opened the envelope attached first reading it aloud.

'_Rosalie there has never been any love lost between the two of us. In fact, I'm not afraid to say that I loathe you. However, I consider it is my responsibility to let you know how fat your ass truly is. I have completed some research on vampire diets and there just wasn't anything out there to help you. Jenny Craig cannot cover this sort of crisis. So I had to go into the lab and work on something that I thought might assist you. Enclosed is a bottle of something I designed especially for you, if you dare. Do not distress for there is no expiration date. It's the only method I see for you to address the 'battle of the bulge_.'

Rosalie opened the package to find a bottle that was labeled 'Blood Lite,' on the back it contained directions for how to become a human.

A human can lose weight after all.

Bella had granted Rosalie a chance for life and children. She would only need to drink. We all understood that if this was true she would, at most, survive for three years. I suppose Carlisle could bite her again when she was close to dying. However, knowing Bella, she would never allow it.

Emmett took the bottle out of Rosalie's hand, knowing, she would consider using it. It was what she truly desired most, and Bella was offering it up to her on the proverbial silver platter.

"Emmett, give it back right now," she demanded. "It's my gift; Bella wants me to have it."

Everyone could see the desperation in her eyes. Even if she sat it on a shelf she would always have the option open to her.

"Bring me the bottle Emmett," Carlisle interrupted the scuffle that was about to break out between husband and wife.

"But Carlisle," Rosalie called out wearing her cold heart on her sleeve. "Please."

"I will have this analyzed. There is a large possibility that this will destroy you Rosalie. Think about it for a minute. Isabella loathes you. She admits to it. There is inevitably a method to her madness. I will take this and observe what it is for you."

Rosalie sat down with a demeanor that said he was right. Nevertheless, she was still hoping.

"Alice, you go next," Carlisle offered. "I'm curious to know what has you this enthusiastic.

She hurriedly snatched her package, opening it and jerking out the pink tissue papers. She took out a beautiful hand held antique mirror accompanied by a corresponding brush and comb set. It appeared to be white in color, trimmed in gold with hand painted roses flowing around all sides. The flowers had faded over the years into a reddish pink color. It was every bit as beautiful as Alice had visualized. Alice was thrilled as she immediately looked in the mirror and ran the brush through her hair.

"This brush has such soft bristles. It feels like its massaging my scalp." She moved over to the window for better lighting. "Oh this makes me look … beautiful. I feel beautiful," she gasped. Jasper picked up the letter that Bella had enclosed and read it out loud.

'_Alice,_

_I hope you don't take this gift the wrong way since you did cut my hair. However, when I saw this, I thought of you. It suits you perfectly Alice, and I can honestly say that you deserve it.'_

Jasper glanced at Carlisle, and then to me, shaking his head not liking the implied meaning of the letter.

"Alice," Jasper spoke.

"No, you will not spoil this for me, Jasper. I love it, and that's all that counts." Alice was cautious not to use a demanding tone with Jasper. Carlisle would certainly reprimand her for it. If there was one thing, every Cullen in the house would agree on, it was never to piss Carlisle off.

"Jasper, why don't you go next?" Carlisle asked as he handed him a small package addressed to him.

"There doesn't appear to be a letter with mine," Jasper offered. He opened his package and lifted out a simple gold Zippo lighter. He laughed aloud as he read the inscription.

'_Come play in my hell.'_ Jasper's mouth twisted up in a lopsided grin. "Game on Miss Swan … game on." He then flicked the lighter with his thumb staring at the flame as it danced in front of his eyes. He was excited, and I was becoming concerned.

"Esme," Carlisle said as he handed her a gift.

She opened hers carefully not knowing what to expect. After all she was helping to raise Marisa now and a part of her felt guilty that she had, in a way, carried out her plan. The present was wrapped in the most beautiful silky blue paper with a thick white ribbon embracing it. She gasped as she opened the black velvet box finding an exquisite set of pearls to grace her neck. A set of matching earrings accompanied the necklace.

She peered up at Carlisle silently asking permission to wear them.

"I would read the letter first Esme." She nodded and began to read it.

'_Esme,_

_You have been one of the only true mother figures I have had in my lifetime. Instead of cherishing you, I fear that I've pushed you too far in the past. I know I am the prodigal child. However, I would like to earn your forgiveness somehow. I hope this can be a beginning, dare, I say, Mother.'_

"It's up to you Esme," Carlisle stated in a hushed tone. "You know who you are dealing with, as does she."

Esme reached down and put her necklace around her neck feeling the curves of the pearls with her fingertips. She felt just as pretty in them as Alice did looking in her mirror. She had hope racing through her mind, and her heart, that maybe this mess was all over somehow. I, however, feared it was just the beginning for us. The three years Bella had given us of peace was something I wish I would have appreciated more. I love her with all my heart. Nevertheless, trust is a whole other issue now.

"Edward," Carlisle nodded and I picked up my gift. I read the letter attached aloud as the others had before me.

'_Edward, _

_I needed you to understand why I feel the way I do and can never love you as I have in the past. Enclosed is my personal journal containing my thoughts and feeling after you and your family left me all those years ago. I believe you should understand what your decisions have produced in my life as well as others._

_Isabella'_

My gift was the only one, so far, with her name signed to it. It made me feel somewhat special. I was excited, and weary as well, of reading what she had written. I had always wondered what she held inside her mind. Soon, I would know. Putting my own feelings aside I reached down and handed the last gift to Carlisle. It was simply an envelope. He held it in his hands and looked up at me.

"Is there a gift for Marisa?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"No," I said hanging my head. I was thankful our little angel was taking her nap. She loves presents and would feel left out. I would go out and get her something special once Carlisle was finished opening his.

As he opened his envelope, a photograph flew to the floor. Carlisle quickly scooped it back up staring at the image with what appeared to be complete and utter shock. Everyone, other than Alice, who was still looking at herself in the hand-held mirror, ran over to where Carlisle sat.

"Oh my God, how?" Esme sighed out.

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked in question.

"There was only one Carlisle, and that was Marisa."

"She could be Marisa's twin," Rosalie added.

"There was only one, I'm positive," Emmett again declared.

"Has anyone taken a closer look at Bella," I asked.

"She's a mother fuckin' vampire," Jasper announced feeling up to the challenge that fact alone presented to him.

"Letter," Rosalie said handing it to Carlisle.

'_Carlisle,_

_I thought you would enjoy seeing the beautiful daughter Peter gave to me. Marisa is the product of the purest love I have ever known. A man who looked beyond my faults, and saw only my needs, even in his darkest of hours. For that I say thank you to the part of him that still exists somewhere deep inside of you. As you have undoubtedly noticed I am a vampire now. I guess I should thank you and Jasper for that little cocktail. Please relay to him that I know Marisa doesn't belong to him now. In fact, she only belongs to me. I hope your family enjoys their peace offering as I truly am sorry for the trouble, I caused everyone. _

_Kisses'_

"There are two Marisa's!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up and pulling at my hair. "How Carlisle? There must have been two."

"There was one Edward, one baby in the ultra sound, one baby in the basement."

"They took whatever they needed from the both of us when we were weakened, Carlisle. As well as the human Peter," Jasper added.

"I was considering that, Jasper. Why else would Isabella not have come after her daughter? She, already, has her." Carlisle was beside himself with added concern now and who could blame him. His thoughts were ranging from father mode to doctor mode.

"I believe her mentor is most likely responsible. I would surmise that she was a test-tube baby who was allowed to flourish into her human existence." Jasper speculated out loud as he paced the floor with his arms behind his back. He often did his best thinking this way.

"Who knows what else this so called 'mentor' has done with our fluids. There are many possibilities out there for him to explore. He has the funding and the means to bring about the unthinkable." Carlisle was now staring out the huge windows into the woods, still computing information. "I wonder if the child is human or hybrid? We do not know what this 'mentor' did when making the second Marisa."

"Nor do we know what other vampires were added into Bella's little 'cocktail' as she called it. Who knows what she may be capable of now," Jasper wondered aloud.

"Daddy, I'm awake now," Marisa announced rubbing her eyes. "We got presents?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Yes," I answered as Esme picked her up. "Let me go and get yours now. It's in the garage."

We had all been so distracted that we hadn't even heard her get out of bed. That's saying a lot in a houseful of vampires.

I would have to journey at maximum speeds now to get her a present and pray that I didn't get a register where the line was moving slow.

"Is it a puppy?" Marisa asked with hopefulness in her eyes.

"No honey, I told you Uncle Jasper would eat it," I laughed. Jasper of course heard me, and took the time in his thoughts to say, '_Fuck You, Edward_.' I just smirked as I ran out the door to retrieve something for our little angel.


	2. Chapter 2

SM Owns it all

Jeux de Bella et Carlisle

Chapter Two

Changes

_Journal entry for Carlisle Cullen_

_Sept 2020_

_Over this past week I have sat back and observed the members of my family, waiting to see if Isabella may have been sincere in her apologies. However, she has not let me down. Isabella, in her true form, was spinning her web, incasing my family tightly within. And I, out of idle curiosity, have allowed it._

_This is what I have witnessed up until this moment._

_Alice: She is steadily becoming disoriented to her surroundings. Tuesday she began walking into glass windows, bouncing backwards and landing on the floor. She believes this is hilarious, as does Emmett. I, however, find no humor in a vampire losing their senses._

_On Thursday, she began falling down anything involving stairs. She did not find this quite as amusing, Emmett, however, did._

_Today Alice has been walking through walls, literally. She cannot seem to comprehend that there are doorways that are intended for entrance into the next room. It's like she is slowly losing touch with reality. It's particularly disturbing to witness. _

_I recognize it has everything to do with Isabella's gift to her, the hand-held mirror. I believe that her friend Margie, the witch, has cast some sort of black magic spell over it and Alice has fallen prey._

_Jasper: Jasper appears to be thoroughly pre-occupied. He pays no attention to his wife and her struggles. _

_He has locked himself into their bedroom transforming it into a make-shift head quarters. He has charted out endless strategies of attack. He is in full military mode depending only on his individual skills. In his current state of mind, there is no mind-reading brother or future seeing wife. There is only him and his enemy, my mate. _

_Jasper is in complete survival mode, and nothing distracts him for more than a few seconds. He has set up silent alarms around the surrounding perimeters of the property. He sends Emmett and Rosalie to patrol it every two hours. Jasper will leave nothing to chance and no room for his enemy to find him weakened._

_I have no intention of ruining Isabella's games with Jasper as they are both looking forward to a war of both mind and body. Isabella can take care of herself on any playing field. So, I will allow this._

_Rosalie: My daughter Rosalie is beside herself with grief over the bottle of 'Blood Lite,' as Isabella so amusingly labeled it. She wants her so called 'gift' back, and is constantly pacing the floors outside my personal office._

_In my research, I have established two ingredients that I cannot identify. It baffles me that I cannot break it down into anything that I comprehend. However, there are particular components that have lead me to support this is the actual creation that she used to make me a human, Peter._

_I, no doubt will have to destroy this concoction before Rosalie can consume it. She will be heart-broken by my actions. I expect in time she will comprehend things as I do, if not, then so be it._

_Emmett: Emmett is concerned over Rosalie. She's pulling away from him to prepare him for a future without her. What Rosalie wants requires a human male. I find this truly selfish and I will not allow this to come to pass._

_Emmett himself has experienced no changes. He has found favor with Isabella once again. He may just make it out of this alive._

_Edward: Edward has become extremely depressed and obsessed with Isabella's journal and has reread it several times over. It describes to him her feelings concerning his departure, our departure. _

_He sobs constantly when he reads her words, and his feelings are once again raw and exposed. I can only imagine how he must feel concerning my loving her and replacing him. _

_Isabella didn't require a plan to hurt Edward; the truth was all that was needed._

_Esme: Esme has become the opposite of the mother figure she once was. She is hateful in her communication with the children. Esme has gone as far as to label Emmett a stupid baboon who had better not shed on her sofa. Emmett is a hard person to offend, his mother however, had accomplished it._

_She informed Rosalie that she is ugly on the inside, and eventually, the outside will catch up. That she's a stuck up blonde bitch that thinks she is the only beauty in existence. Then she added that Tanya would have been her first choice for a daughter. Rosalie just looked at her as if she had lost her mind, and strolled off._

_She has taken to calling Edward a 'nosey little fucker' her words, not mine. _

_Just last evening she took him a box of tissues. He politely accepted them from her regarding it a kind sentiment on her part. He was wrong._

"_Man up and get over her, Sunshine. She fucked your own father, and you seriously feel sorry for her? I should slap the hair right off the top of your head, as a matter a fact…"_

"_Ouch," Edward cried out. "I cannot believe you just slapped me."_

"_Maybe, if I would have slapped you years ago, you wouldn't have become such a pussy." Then I heard Edward's bedroom door slam._

_It was uncalled for. However, I let it slide._

_Jasper was next up on her attack list. She told him with that hairdo he made a much prettier girl than a boy, big mistake. It took both Emmett and Edward to get Jasper to release Esme from the choke hold he had around her neck. He was in no mood to, as he put it, deal with her fuckin' shit tonight._

_I also allowed that. I expect the children to be respectful, until they are being disrespected, by anyone, other than me that is._

_The following morning Esme caught Alice off guard, easily done by that time. She took a can of blue spray paint and painted Alice's face and body, and Alice allowed her to do it. She and Esme were laughing like little girls getting into trouble. It was all well and good until the name calling began._

"_I always thought you looked like a smurf, Alice. All you needed was to be blue," Esme laughed. "You can be the, all seeing all knowing, little smurf."_

"_Really?" Alice asked with a serious face._

"_Uh huh," Esme answered._

"_I'm telling on you, and your ass will be the blue one when Carlisle gets finished with it."_

_That argument had made me consider starting my own fire and walking into it._

_Esme also swore that if I thought, she would ever suck my cock again, I had another think coming. She should know better than to challenge me. I spent the better part of twenty-four hours proving that she would indeed suck my cock and lick anything that I wanted her too. I would say that I hated forcing her, but I would be lying if I did. I love exercising my power._

_I have taken responsibility for Marisa away from Esme at this point. I gave her an opportunity to prove herself, and she has failed me miserably. I will need to remove the pearls that Isabella planted under the guise of a gift. Her whole plan has affected this family, as they have almost all became, bat shit crazy._

_As for myself, I have studied every aspect of the photograph Isabella sent me. Once again, she was using truth against one of us to inflect pain. _

_I had noticed through careful observation of the photograph that Marisa number two had Isabella's human color eyes, where my Marisa's eye color is crystal blue, like human Peter's was. _

_The bedroom they were seated in had the alphabet and numbers along the walls. Marisa had also hand-painted pictures on the wall behind them, of her and Isabella. _

_It appeared that she was being given a very academic upbringing by her mother. I, on the other hand, wasn't pushing as hard at this point, maintaining that my Marisa needed time to explore and play as a child. _

_I was disappointed to see that Isabella had crimson colored eyes. She had opted for a way other than the one I had taught her to be the correct one. I could only hope that she was not actually feeding off of humans. That possibly, she was getting blood from a blood bank._

_Over a two-year period, I had investigated every place I considered there to be an even remote possibility of Isabella hiding. I had finally given up searching for Isabella when I realized that she would not be found until she was damn, good and ready. I had no other choice than to wait. She was most likely underground again with wolves and witches protecting her, along with the government who is possibly financing everything. She didn't disappoint me either. I always knew she would come back home to me. This is the reason we have stayed in this town for this length of time._

"Isabella," I called out.

"Bella," Jasper also called. The alarm had been tripped. 

**Isabella's POV**

Jane Doe and I had arrived at the Cullen home right as the sun was setting in the evening sky. As long as I remained cloaked by her no one would be aware of our little excursion to spy. I was curious to learn if each of the gifts I had sent was working.

I had made sure to give Alice and Esme a gift that would transform them, so to speak. If Alice looked in that mirror even once I had her, if she went past that then she would surely go mad. Either way, it was a win for me.

If Esme accepted my gift and wore the necklace or earrings I had sent, then the real her would emerge. I don't believe for one single minute that she is that nice and loving all the time.

However, I granted Rosalie a choice. Mind games are always an interesting option. Should she choose to become a human or remain a vampire? She will pace, worry, reason and justify her final decision. The conclusion will be, human, of course.

"Miss Isabella," Jane Doe said, jarring me from my personal musings. "Is this a good area to stop?"

We were standing just outside of the Cullen residence, facing the back.

"Yes, it's perfect actually," I answered.

From where we were positioned I could clearly view Carlisle in his office writing in what appeared to be his journal. He kept track of things in the same way that I had always done, interesting.

In another room directly beneath him Edward sat reading what I believed to be my own journal. I could tell he was visibly shaken by what was held within the pages he read. This pleased me greatly. He deserved to feel every bit of suffering that I had to endure plus so much more. I recognize that Edward is only seventeen in many aspects, but he is also over a century old in other.

Edward leaving me as he had was both a blessing and a curse. Yet, if he hadn't of left I wouldn't have been motivated to become who I am today. And I must say that I delight in who I am; I enjoy delivering torture to my enemies.

I sprang up into a tree to get a better peek inside the house. I wanted to see them all. I detected there was a small heart-beat within the Cullen home, and I briefly wondered where it came from. It sounded similar to Marisa's. Maybe Jasper has decided to eat small children now. I wouldn't doubt he would do that, and the Cullen's would coddle and love him despite their beliefs. All can be saved in their eyes after all.

I could not see any of the additional Cullen's from where I was positioned in the tree.

However, before I could leap down I heard Carlisle and Jasper both say my name at the exact same time. They knew I was here, but how?

I swiftly got under Jane Doe's protection again as the Cullen's came racing out of the house like bats from hell. I wonder if they still mean to kill me.

Carlisle had the look of a predator, and I was the prey he was searching for. The look on his face was terrifying. His voice was stern and commanding as he shouted out orders to the others. Jasper went left. Emmett to the right, and Edward flanked Carlisle from the back. The women remained outside of the house, unmoving.

Carlisle was a true vampire now. There would be no passing as a human being for him any longer, and the backbone he had grown was immense. He was clearly in command of his coven, and that I found to be extremely sexy.

Alice broke form and was climbing on the rooftop to the house. She was slapping at something and missing while putting large holes through the roof.

"Do you see that?" she asked whoever was listening. "It's a giant green bug, and I can't catch it." Rosalie ignored her not daring to break form. "Esme, help me nab it," Alice encouraged.

Esme began muttering underneath her breath about how she was not a servant to be bossed around by an ignorant smurf. She had better start receiving some respect or heads were gonna whirl.

"Esme," Carlisle breathed out in a calm, firm voice. "We are busy here; this is not the place or time to be an annoying bitch. If you do not shut up, I shall give you a real reason to whine."

It was all I could do not to burst out in laughter. Carlisle did not seem to care about the little wife's feelings. Well fuck me sideways if this wasn't turning into a good day after all.

Rosalie remained standing still as a statue. She had not drunk her 'Blood Lite' like a good little vampire. Didn't she know that it was impolite not to accept such a generous gift? A human Rosalie would take a lot less effort to kill on my part. I was sure Emmett would most likely die without her. A casualty of war I suppose. I could not directly kill him; he had saved my life and that of my child's. I owed him this much. Even so, if he decided on his own to die, I would not stop him.

These men held a bit more of a soft spot for me I suppose. My theory is it's because they have cocks, and I really like those.

When it came to finding us however, those vampire men were like the blind leading the blind. Jane and I were standing only a few yards away from them, and they still could not detect us.

No sooner had this concept entered my mind before Carlisle pivoted on his foot turning to face me. Jasper followed suit directly across from him. They both moved forward swiftly, approaching us. I thought we had surely been caught. They now stood a foot away on either side of us.

Carlisle began to speak. "Can you feel anything Jasper?"

"No, not with my gift. However, my instincts tell me she is nearby," he answered.

"Yes, I believe so as well. Edward, can you hear any thoughts at all?"

"No Carlisle, I can only hear our own thoughts. Bella's mind has always been closed to me," he sighed.

"Nosey pig," Esme muttered. Edward ignored her rude comment.

Esme was now showing her true colors. The perfect wife and mother had all been an illusion. This made me smile broadly. The experiment had worked. Three Cullen members had now fallen for my bait.

Esme would undoubtedly have to die along with the others, of course. I merely needed to zone in on which of the women I wanted to take out first. Then I would worry about the others, cocks or not.

"Isabella, show yourself," Carlisle commanded of me. It was almost sexy, almost.

"She's a coward," Jasper commented trying to taunt me. "I thought you were brave," he continued. "Bella, I'm beginning to get bored with you. I don't think I will come and play in your hell after all."

He will never have a choice in the matter.

"Silence," Carlisle called out and everyone obeyed his order.

He continued to stand where he was, concentrating very hard on something.

Then, all at once, he took a step forward and reached out his long arm affectively pulling me from Jane Doe's embrace. He slammed me against a large tree and looked me over as if he were in doctor mode. Then his eyes changed to intense lust.

"Isabella," he spoke out in a voice that had turned into a purr. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't be able to figure out where you were at such close proximity? You may hide from me on the map; however, in person, I will always let my instincts find you. You are mine," he said in a possessive tone of voice. "And I will have you," he promised.

"Seriously, you've got a hard-on," I laughed in his face. "And what now, am I just supposed to spread my legs and beg you to give it to me?" He is one delusional vampire.

"I don't need your permission to take what is already mine, Isabella. What's between your legs belongs to me," he stated as his large hand grabbed my personal area and began to message it.

"Well this is the twenty-first century Carlisle, and I will sleep with whomever I please. Maybe I would prefer Edward to you." I then removed his big hand.

"Edward will never go against my wishes Isabella. My venom created him. He, and his loyalty, belongs solely to me," he stated with confidence.

"What about you Jasper, does your loyalty belong with Carlisle as well? Because I was looking forward to having all kinds of fun with you," I flirted.

"I will neither confirm nor deny anything to you. I do not need to," he spat out in a tone that was uniquely Jasper.

"And you call me a coward?" I huffed.

"Enough," Carlisle ordered as he began to unbutton my pants. "Leave Now." Everyone fled except for Esme.

"Carlisle," she whimpered as her voice began to shake. "Please don't do this to me. I have done everything you have ever wanted. She has done nothing but hurt you."

"Esme you have been dismissed, leave now, or you will be sorry for your disobedience." Yeah, this Carlisle was a very sexy bad boy. I would have some fun with him before I decided if he should live or die.

"You treat me like a mutt Carlisle. I have feelings; if you don't listen to me, I swear I'll…"

"You'll do what Esme?" he ground out as he turned his head barring his teeth in a threatening manner. Esme then spun and ran muttering something under her breath that neither of us could understand. Where did her brass balls go so fast?

Carlisle then turned back to look at me with eyes that were black and filled with desire. "Now back to the matter at hand," he said as he slowly ripped my zipper.

"You won't touch me Carlisle Cullen. I do not belong to you," I snapped effectively distracting him.

My panties were soaked from the excitement he was causing, but I would not allow him to take me. If anyone would be doing the taking, it would be me, and only on my terms.

"Now," Jane Doe yelled. I knew her intentions and I swiftly broke loose and ran. Jane covered me as we made our escape with no trail left to follow. Although, Carlisle did not even attempt to pursue us.

Why do they believe they are sharper than I am? I will always remain two steps ahead of those fools.

**Thank You Annabelle Crane for pre-reading this for me time and again. Check out her stories under the same name. **

**Much Love to my readers and reviewers.**


End file.
